Son of the Dark Master
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: This ficcy is based on Lady Cynthia's concept of if our wonderful Yama was Piedmon's son. Totally unorginal title, but this was my first long fic EVER. So please R&R! '
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai and Saban, not me, storyline is mine, no copyright infringement, don't flame me, blah, blah, blah, blah, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah.

Son of the Dark Master, Part 1

Another one of fandom's weird (but thankfully, not very common) concepts for poor Matt, trying to explain why he wasn't attacked by Piedmon or Puppetmon or Machinedramon, blah, blah, blah, when he was separated from the team. If I get any info wrong, let me tell you that I've only seen up to the episode where Puppetmon is destroyed (thanks to Matt ^_~). So, like the concept of Matt's dad being a drunk (perhaps understandable) and abusive (not as understandable), some people have some idea that Matt is (gasp!) Piedmon's son or something like that. So here's MY story about it without too much about how Matt ended up… (double gasp!) human (is he?), and how Piedmon expects to get him back to being and accepting (good luck, Piedmon!) that he is his son. An alternative universe story (don't think it's too possible for Piedmon to be his father, don't Digimon come out of eggs, like Pokemon?). A little humor at the beginning cause I was feeling weird when I started it, and action/adventure/drama. As usual, my Yama-san is the main character, and for all of you who hate Michelle (everybody raises their hands), she actually isn't here, wonder of all wonders (somehow, I can always get her into one of my stories somehow, somewhere, someway). And if you do like Michelle… she still isn't here.

You know what? I think my summaries are a lot more entertaining than my fanfics. Maybe one day I'll just have a nice story with only summaries. That will probably end up the best story on my site.

Oh yeah. Matt is always Matt, he doesn't have another name (unless you count Yamato, but that doesn't count in my opinion). Let's say that Piedmon never named him. Didn't get the chance ^_~

And if any of you wonder why Piedmon doesn't act as a father… whadda ya expect? He never got the chance to act like one so he doesn't know how and he probably is unhappy that his son is the Digidestined of Friendship. Who wouldn't be (then again, who is a Dark Master that is supposed to be DESTROYED by the Digidestined and wouldn't be happy that their son is one of the Digidestined?)?

As usual, some Mimoe and Takari hints. I think of all the romances, I like Mimoe best, which is why it's hinted in so many of my stories.

****

RATED PG-13 FOR LANGUAGE, LANGUAGE, LANGUAGE, LANGUAGE, LANGUAGE… AND DID I MENTION A LITTLE VIOLENCE?

A long, long time ago…

In a faraway kingdom known as the Digiworld, an evil Digimon had a son, who eventually ended up getting kidnapped by Gennai and sent to the human world.

The end.

Okay, so maybe that isn't the whole story.

What really happened after Gennai took away the baby was that he did indeed leave him with two parents in the real world, where he grew up, never knowing that he was a Digimon or a son of a Dark Master.

And eventually, he became a Digidestined. Ironic how fate plays, isn't it?

Meanwhile, his father, Piedmon, never gave up searching for him cause he had no life and wanted someone to pass down his evil legacy. When he found out that his son was in the human world being raised by humans and acting like a human, needless to say, he wasn't very happy, and took it out on poor (cough) Gennai, and he used his evil powers to make Gennai the old grouch he is today.

What he DIDN'T know, that Gennai knew, was that his son was gonna be a Digidestined, one of the humans who were to destroy Piedmon.

In conclusion, Gennai was in a pretty good mood, even though he was an old geezer, cause he knew something Piedmon didn't know and he was proud of the fact that Piedmon's own son was going to help defeat him.

But there was this prophecy (there are always prophecies, aren't there?) that if Piedmon should find his son and be able to use his power either voluntarily (I mean, the son be voluntary) or perform a ritual (that involves two levels of pain, poor Yama-san) that would eventually be able to allow Piedmon to use his son's vast powers (gonna take a lot of effort, let me tell you that), Piedmon's power will more than double, he will destroy the Digidestined, blah, blah, blah, take over the Digiworld, have a son to pass down legacy, blah, blah, blah, blah, Digiworld will forever be cloaked in darkness, no chance of escape for Digimon or humans in the real world, blah, blah, blah, blah… and Gennai wouldn't be able to have his daily cup of tea anymore to soothe his aching back.

So Gennai had to keep the Digidestined of friendship (even more irony, isn't it? Friendship… evil… get it? No? Don't say I didn't try) away from Piedmon ever finding out that he was Piedmon's son or the other way around. Unfortunately… Gennai was a little detained when the Digidestined showed up, and he couldn't contact them, let alone help them, and he could only watch in anguish when Matt left the others (so did Joe and Mimi, but nobody cares about them right now. But Gomamon is a different story… Gomamon! Gomamon! Gomamon!) and pray that Piedmon wouldn't find out.

Unfortunately, Piedmon did find out.

And this is the story…

[Note from Pikachumaniac: If you think that was very screwy, it was because I was feeling very screwy this morning.

Early Morning + Fanfic writing = Not a Good Combination Cause You Get Screwy Stories]

* * * *

Piedmon didn't know whether to laugh or cry when the Seermon came into the room, telling him that his son had been located.

On one hand, he wanted to laugh and cheer in triumph. His son had been found, which meant that after he completed the prophecy, he would be able to destroy the Digidestined and take over the Digiworld, not to mention have his son back. That was good, right?

But on the other hand, his son WAS a Digidestined. The Digidestined of friendship, which made Piedmon want to puke. How could this happen? How could it be that his son was a Digidestined, one of the brats who were supposed to destroy him?

Well, at least his son had been found. That was a plus. And so be it if he was the Digidestined of friendship (which he hated most, and then hope, light, and love; Dark Masters always don't like those things. Courage (MWAHAHA! I have the courage to destroy you!), Reliability (You can rely on me to destroy those Digidoomed!), Sincerity (I sincerely hate your guts and am going to destroy you!), and Knowledge (Now I have the knowledge I need to figure out how to destroy you!) they can accept though.)

And it was even better that the Digidestined of Friendship should be separated from the other Digidestined, making it easier for him to swoop down and make him his prisoner, with only Metalgarurumon to worry about it. But Metalgarurumon was weak right now, having used his energy defeating Puppetmon, so he should have no problem defeating him and taking both to his castle on Spiral Mountain.

But if he wanted to have his evil son back before the next full moon, he had better hustle. The full moon was in two days, and when the moon was full was when he could truly use his son's inner power.

He smirked as he thought of it. Perhaps fate was playing into his hands. One of the Digidestined would be his key to destroying the others. And that Digidestined happened to be the guardian of the friendship, making it even more interesting.

What a delightful thought.

* * * *

Metalgarurumon kept running, Matt riding on. He couldn't face the others, not just yet. Maybe later… but not now. Definitely not now.

So they kept going, farther and farther away from his friends.

Yes. He knew now that they were his friends. His thoughts wandered back to right before the fight with Puppetmon.

_As the two wandered farther and farther away from the others, Tsunomon suddenly looked up at him with shock._

"Matt! Your friends are in trouble."

Matt looked down at the Digimon.

And your point is? he thought, but he didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should check it out," Tsunomon continued.

Why?

"Matt?"

Slowly, he turned back and started walking toward the direction where the sounds of explosions came from.

When he got there, he was in time to see the giant house almost squash some of the Digidestined.

Wargreymon and Angewomon were trying, and so were the other Digimon, but it looked like a helpless cause. If the Digidestined didn't do something soon, they were going to lose. And then the world was going to lose.

"Tsunomon?"

"What?"

"Can you please digivolve?"

Matt masked his surprise at the command, but he knew he had to do it anyway. He couldn't let the others lose and than die, could he?

"Why?" Tsunomon replied.

Matt looked down at the Digimon.

"Huh?"

"Why do you want me to digivolve?"

"Because…"

"Because what, Matt? I know why, but do you?"

Matt looked back and saw Angewomon thrown to the ground by the giant house.

Why indeed.

"Because… they're my friends," he replied softly.

His crest began to glow.

Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!

Gabumon warp digivolve to… METALGARURUMON!

Metalgarurumon jumped into the clearing…

Why didn't you go back then? You obviously aren't so useless, being able to destroy one of the Dark Masters. Why didn't you go back? a rational part of his mind asked the other.

Cause I wasn't ready, that's why, the majority replied.

Why?

Why not?

"I must be losing my mind," Matt muttered.

"Talking to yourself?" a voice jeered.

Metalgarurumon stopped and growled at the blackness in the bushes.

"Piedmon!" he growled angrily.

"So nice to see you remember me. Now if only you can remember your own past, dear boy," Piedmon laughed, walking in front of the duo.

"What?"

"Matt, don't listen to him. Remember Cherrymon?"

How could I forget?

"Shut up, you overgrown chew toy," Piedmon snapped, "Trump sword!"

Although Metalgarurumon jumped to avoid being hit by the swords, one still managed to cut into his back leg, causing him to de-digivolve to Tsunomon, who instantly collapsed (hard to do when you're only a head).

"Tsunomon!" Matt rushed to the aid of his Digimon.

"A boy and his Digimon, how sweet," Piedmon mocked.

"You're one to talk!" Matt yelled back.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your father?"

"FATHER?????"

* * * *

"Joe, I'm tired, can we sit and rest a bit?"

"Mimi, we need to find the others."

"But can't we stop and rest?"

Before Joe could explain why, Gomamon make a sarcastic reply, Palmon make a comforting statement, or Orgemon say anything at all, a voice could be heard yelling, "Trump Sword!"

Mimi gave a small gasp.

"Oh no, it's Piedmon!" she cried, her mind guilty with the death of Chumon on her hands.

"Ahh! We better hide!" Palmon yelped.

"But what if he's attacking one of our friends?" Gomamon argued.

"Okay, let's go see… quietly," Joe made the decision.

The five peeked over the bushes, where they could see a clearing.

"A boy and his Digimon, how sweet," Piedmon was saying.

"You're one to talk!" Matt yelled back.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your father?"

"FATHER?????"

Matt had the same expression that both Mimi and Joe had. They stared at each and mouthed the words "Matt is Piedmon's son??????"

"I'm hurt, you don't recognize your old man."

"You're insane."

"I assure you, I'm not. You think that I enjoy the fact that my own son is one of those Digidestined brats???"

"I think you've lost whatever little sense you had before Metalgarurumon blasted Puppetmon."

Gomamon and Palmon exchanged looks and mouthed "Puppetmon's been destroyed???"

Piedmon stamped the floor angrily, looking like a small child having a temper tantrum.

"I KNEW this was going to take forever to convince you!"

"Good luck, I'm not convinced."

Piedmon glared at his "son."

"No matter, I'll simply perform the ritual and take over the Digiworld before worrying about convincing you, my heir of evil."

"Whoa, now you're seriously freaking me out," Matt picked up the half unconscious Tsunomon and began to slowly back away from the evil Dark Master. (that was redundant. Evil and Dark Master?)

"My son, you shouldn't be like this."

"I am NOT your SON, you *#$%^@^$* freak!!!!"

"Don't talk back to me that way! Now come over here, now!" Piedmon barked.

"Are you KIDDING ME??? Do I LOOK like I have a DEATH WISH???" Matt continued to back away, but Piedmon took a step forward for every step that Matt took back.

"Look, this reunion has been fun and all, but we have to get back to my palace. I have a whole Digiworld to conquer, son."

"Don't call me that!!!"

Matt finally broke into flat out running, but Piedmon was on him in a flash, grabbing him with his too long arms.

"Let go! I'm not joking, I'm not your kid!"

"I don't think we need to worry about him anymore… or these," Piedmon ignored Matt's curses (and he knew a lot of good ones too) and struggles as he plucked Tsunomon from the boy's grasp, took the Digivice and pulled the tag and crest from his neck, leaving the now completely unconscious Digimon, Digivice, tag and crest on the ground before disappearing… struggling Digidestined and all.

Joe and Mimi continued to stare, even several minutes after Piedmon had dissapeared, taking Matt with him.

Then, the two started screaming (why? Don't ask)… loud enough for the other Digidestined to come running over to them.

* * * *

_This is all a bad dream._

I am not Piedmon's son.

Maybe it isn't a dream. Maybe Piedmon is simply on drugs. Do drugs have the same effect on Digimon that they do on humans?

But I am still not Piedmon's son.

Maybe Piedmon was lying.

I am not Piedmon's son.

Maybe…

Maybe…

Maybe…

Matt suddenly opened his eyes and found himself in what looked like a normal room…except normal rooms didn't have bars over the windows or three inch thick wood doors with heavy duty locks that only open from the outside.

"Maybe not," he murmured to himself. If Piedmon was his father… he shuddered at the thought.

_Let's just not think about it._

He tried to open the windows or door, knowing that most likely, it would be useless and pointless. The room was pretty bare, except for a bed, writing desk, chair, and bookshelf with a few books on it. Sighing, he laid back on the bed, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of _this_ mess.

Then _he_ came in.

"I'm so glad to see you're awake, son," Piedmon said cheerfully.

Matt ignored him.

"Come now, aren't you glad to see your dear old dad?"

It was as if he hadn't even been there, or that he was a ghost or something. Piedmon continued to talk and joke and whatever, and Matt continued to ignore him and not acknowledge his presence.

After a while, it gets annoying and boring.

Piedmon seriously considered thrashing the boy, but decided against it cause he didn't want him turning against him anymore than he had. Finally, swearing and cursing, he strode out of the room and slammed the door so violently that books fell from the shelves and the chair toppled over.

Matt sprang up and tried to open the door again, but Piedmon had locked it again.

After several minutes of unsuccessful attempts to open the door, he finally gave up and let out his anger and frustration by pounding on the wood door.

_I hope this doesn't mean that TK is related to Piedmon too. Shit, does this mean I'm not TK's older brother?_

Don't be ridiculous. Of course you're TK's brother. You always have been, and you always will be his older brother.

Right?

* * * *

"Joe! Mimi! WHAT IS GOING ON????" Tai yelled as the Digidestined ran towards the hysterical couple.

"Oh no, Orgemon!" Sora shouted.

"No! Don't hurt him, he's our friend!" Mimi kept the others away from the giant Digimon.

"How did you find us?" Joe asked.

"It's hard not to hear you guys screaming so loud. What made you so frightened? It's not here anymore, is it?" Sora asked.

"Tsunomon! And Matt's crest and Digivice! Oh no! What happened to my brother?" TK wailed as he ran into the clearing and towards the unconscious Digimon.

"Matt… he… Piedmon… Matt… son… he…" Mimi tried to say.

"What?"

"Are you two all right?"

"No, they're not all right," Gomamon replied, his olive green eyes scared.

"What happened? Tell us!" Tai persuaded the two Digidestined.

"Well… Piedmon came over and attacked Matt and Tsunomon…"

"So he has Matt prisoner? We have to help him!" Tai turned to leave before Joe put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. There's more."

"Like?" Kari prodded.

"Hey! Tsunomon's waking up!" Izzy called out to the others.

"Tsunomon? What happened to you? Where's Matt?" TK asked the Digimon.

"Piedmon… he attacked, I couldn't save him," Tsunomon blubbered.

"That's okay, Tsunomon, you did your best," TK tried to console the Digimon.

"Piedmon… I don't know, he said Matt was his son!!!!!!"

"WHAT?????" all the Digidestined (except Joe and Mimi cause they already knew) screamed.

"Tsunomon's right," Joe confirmed.

"Are you crazy?"

"That's what Matt thought," Mimi replied.

"I can't believe it!!!!!! That's not possible, is it???" TK wailed.

"Uh… actually," Izzy's voice trailed off.

"He's lying! Matt's my older brother!! He can't be Piedmon's son!" TK continued to wail.

"Well…" Kari tried to comfort her friend, but to no avail.

"If only Gennai could clear up some of this," Tai slammed his fist on a tree nearby… and it went right through, causing him to lose his balance.

A beam of light suddenly shot up, made of many lights, and a familiar figure could be seen.

"Look! It's Gennai!"

"Digidestined… I have some bad news."

"Oh goody, just what we want," Joe muttered darkly.

* * * *

Piedmon slammed his fist on the wall angrily, looking very unlike the "happy" clown he usually was. If only that #%^!^#$%^#*&@^T#&$ Gennai hadn't taken his son in the FIRST place!! Then he wouldn't be stuck explaining WHY the HELL he WAS his son or have to do anything to get him back to the dark side (if he ever was a part of the dark side).

Heaven… for Piedmon… would be a place where he could watch Gennai slowly be killed every single day for the rest of eternity.

But NO! He had to stay HERE and perform some ritual on a kid who wouldn't listen to him, believe him, or even acknowledge his presence when he tried to say ANYTHING to him.

Suddenly, a Seermon rushed into the room, and Piedmon had to resist throwing some of him swords at it. After all, it had been HIM who had caused the mess in the first place, bringing the fact that his son was the DIGIDESTINED of FRIENDSHIP (of all things) to his attention.

"Everything is ready, my master," Seermon said quickly, probably thinking the same thing as Piedmon had.

"Uh huh."

"Have you had any luck…" Seermon began timidly before shutting up, bowing, and quickly running out of the room.

"SEERMON!!!"

Seermon gulped.

"Yes, oh evil one?"

"Get my… _son_ ready, whether or not he believes it or not."

Seermon quickly bowed again and ran out.

_I WILL take over the Digiworld with the powers you possess, Yamato Ishida, and you will come to accept that I AM your father, whether you like it… or not._

* * * *

"All right, Gennai, let me get this straight. You're saying that Matt, our Mr. Don't Touch My Hair _is_ Piedmon, Mr. I Am The Dark Master So Ha I Will Destroy You's son," Tai began.

"That's right."

"And _YOU_ were the one who brought Matt to Mr. and Mrs. Ishida."

"Right."

"Does that mean Matt isn't my big brother???" TK wailed (he does a lot of wailing in this story, doesn't he?)

"Don't worry, TK, I'm sure he won't want to give you up either," Sora comforted the young boy.

"I still can't believe that Matt is Piedmon's kid. It's not possible, is it?" Izzy asked.

"Well… usually, it isn't. But in his case, yes, it is," Gennai replied very calmly.

"Okay, so is this all the bad news you have for us?" Joe asked.

"Unfortunately…"

"I knew it! How did I know that wasn't going to be all the bad news?"

"There is a prophecy…"

"Another prophecy? Could you please give us a translation this time, Gennai?" Mimi begged.

"Don't worry, I'll just give you a summary."

"Is it bad?" Kari asked.

"Well… in a matter of speaking… yes."

"Just tell us already!" Tai yelled.

"You see, Matt has some inner power, one of the… uh… well, special qualities which distinguishes him from having a human father. If Piedmon completes the prophecy/spell, he will be able to channel most of that power and use it against you."

"So? How much power can Matt have? I mean, he never seemed different from any of us," Izzy argued.

"No, he does have a lot of inner power, even more than Piedmon and the other Dark Masters combined."

"Hold it! Are you telling me that Matt can defeat all the Dark Masters without any of us or the Digimon???" Mimi practically shrieked.

"With a thousand years of training, yeah," Gennai replied.

"Oh. So how come Piedmon can use his powers?"

"Cause he's had several thousand years worth of training."

"Ah, well…"

"So we have to save him. Let's go," Tai replied.

"Good luck, Digidestined," Gennai said softly as the group began to walk towards Piedmon's castle on Spiral Mountain.

* * * *

About the same time as the Digidestined's conversation, Piedmon strode into a room that… well, resembled a torture chamber.

When he walked in, several Seermon and Bakemon came and started bowing and jabbering loudly about how they did their best and his son was ready, and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…

And in the middle of the room (poor him) was Matt, strapped to a table and not looking very happy. (UNDERSTATEMENT! UNDERSTATEMENT!!)

Piedmon sighed. He was getting VERY impatient, and his son wasn't helping with any matters.

"All right, Yamato, you can make this easy or hard, depending on whether or not you're stubborn or not."

No reply.

"It happens to be that you are indeed a Digimon, and your powers and inner strength surpass even mine."

The only acknowledgement Matt made that he had heard was his eyes growing a little wider.

"I'm sure now you're wondering how you're going to be able to use this power against me, but it happens to be that it takes several years to train the powers."

Matt slumped back against the table. Of course, it had to be too good to be true.

"So now you have a decision. Either you let me use your powers by channeling my control through your body… that's the easy choice… or I'll just perform the ritual on you and take it by force… and trust me, it won't be very pleasant."

Piedmon felt himself sweating a little. Those piercing azure blue eyes were really quite uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore it. He barely surpassed a sigh of relief when Matt turned his head away from Piedmon so he could no longer see the blue eyes staring intently anymore.

"So, son, what would you like? A nice, quick, painless channel or an agonizingly painful one?"

_There. THAT oughta get his attention._

"And let me guess. You're going to use that 'inner power' to destroy my friends and take over the Digiworld," Matt replied softly.

Piedmon looked over at him. He didn't know whether or not to be happy that Matt had FINALLY acknowledged his presence or angry that he was still being a stubborn fool. He chose to be satisfied.

"Very perspective. Must have gotten that from me."

Matt gave him a look that clearly read _Don't push me._

Quick and painless. Yeah right. His thoughts wandered back.

=Flashback=

_"Why?" Tsunomon replied._

Matt looked down at the Digimon.

"Huh?"

"Why do you want me to digivolve?"

"Because…"

"Because what, Matt? I know why, but do you?"

Matt looked back and saw Angewomon thrown to the ground by the giant house.

Why indeed.

"Because… they're my friends," he replied softly.

His crest began to glow.

Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!

Gabumon warp digivolve to… METALGARURUMON!

Metalgarurumon jumped into the clearing…

=End of Flashback=

He had that crest of friendship for a reason, and it wasn't to let his friends fall in the hands of the enemy… _father_ or not.

Piedmon sighed. He had expected this resistance.

_Why me? Why is it always me?_

"Fine then. Have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you," he replied, couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt for his son's bravery and stubbornness.

As Piedmon left the room, Matt sighed with relief, but relief was short lived. Especially when one of the Seermon came to him.

"That wasn't a very smart move, kid."

"And how would YOU know?"

The Seermon shrugged (is there a such thing as a Seermon? And do they have shoulders? Just checking).

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he replied ominously as he walked over to a machine and began pushing buttons and pulling levers.

And then… nothing could be felt but pain.

* * * *

"Tai, do you have ANY idea where we're going?????"

"Of course I do!!"

"Then where are we going?"

"Well…"

"TAI!!!"

"We're going to Piedmon's castle on spiral mountain."

"Yeah, but do you know how to get there."

"Well…"

"Are we lost?"

"Heck, you guys sound like Misty and Brock from Pokemon."

"And how would you know? Are you a secret Pokemon fan?"

"Of course not!"

"Tai likes Pokemon! Tai likes Pokemon! Tai likes Pokemon!"

"What is Pokemon?" Patamon asked Tsunomon.

"It must be a type of food," Tsunomon replied.

"No, Pokemon is a TV show."

"What's a TV?"

"What's a show?"

"Forget it."

* * * *

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Piedmon standing over him. He blinked, trying to remember what had happened. A huge jolt of pain from his back screamed, bringing back the memories.

And it certainly didn't help when he discovered a steady trickle of blood coming from the side of his mouth.

Then he noticed that he was glowing. Literally. A soft blue light flickered, faint but definitely visible to the naked eye.

"I see you're awake," Piedmon said slowly.

"Uh huh."

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"Uh huh."

"Why didn't you listen?"

Matt thought this was getting ridiculous… but anything to shut him up. He sighed and leaned back against the stone, ignoring the pain stabbing in his back.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because," Matt replied flatly.

"Because is not an answer."

"It's a perfectly good answer."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

Matt glared back at him.

"Shouldn't you ask yourself that? After all, aren't you the holier than thou father?"

"If you hadn't been taken away, I would have whipped some obedience into you."

"But you weren't."

Piedmon glared back into the defiant blue eyes and decided to change the topic of the conversation.

"So?"

"So what?"

Piedmon watched his son intently.

"You want to continue the process or just voluntarily give up your power?"

"What do you think?"

Piedmon shook his head.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Didn't you already ask that? It's redundant."

Piedmon couldn't help but stop his eyes from pleading silently.

"It'll be a lot easier on you."

Matt shook his head.

"No. No, it will not," he replied flatly.

"Trust me, it will."

"_No_."

"Then I'm sorry," Piedmon said simply before stepping back and rummaging through a small drawer.

Before Matt could make a sarcastic reply (or a reply at all, jeez, I seem to be cutting off a lot of people in this fic, don't I?), a needle suddenly painfully jabbed itself into the area where the neck meets the shoulder. The sudden pain made him cry out, but only for a second or two. Then he felt his mind begin to drift away, and before he knew it, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams," the Seermon sneered softly (softly enough that Piedmon wouldn't hear, get angry, and blast him) as Piedmon freed the child and carried him away.

* * * *

"How much farther can it be?" Mimi whined pitifully.

Sora couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"We should get there in a couple hours," Izzy replied.

"We can't stop! We got to save him! Lucky there's a full moon tonight… we will be able to see our way even when it's night."

* * * *

_Dreams._

Nightmares.

This whole thing WAS a nightmare.

He found himself screaming as he watched Piedmon channel his power and destroy his helpless friends, one by one, sneering as the last victim was… his brother.

Anger, guilt, emotions of rage enveloped him.

Soon, there was nothing left of his friends and… his brother.

How?

How could that happen?

Piedmon turned to him.

"They weren't your friends. You were just somebody else they could use. You were never their friend, and they were never yours. There is no such thing as friendship, it simply ceases to exist."

"You're wrong! They were my friends."

"Look then! If they were your friends, would they have abandoned you?"

"They never abandoned me! You took them away from me!"

Piedmon laughed hoarsely.

"Believe what you want, my son, but it won't get you anywhere. Friendship, like all good things, is simply an illusion. It never existed, it never will. Friendship is a dream that the people try to grasp, although it always eludes it. Eventually, they tell themselves they have it, but in the end, they never do."

Fog began to surround him, and he soon saw nothing but the misty white clouds and seven figures slowly coming closer.

"Tai…" he choked out as he saw the familiar face of his friend step in.

"Sora… Joe… Mimi… Izzy… Kari…" he continued to stammer as they all came in.

Finally… TK.

"TK," he sighed with relief. They were alive! They weren't dead!

But this wasn't right, was it? Hadn't he seen them all blasted?

As he wondered, he suddenly looked up.

Matt found himself surrounded by his friends, each with a face filled with rage.

"So, how's Piedmon's loyal son doing?" Tai asked sarcastically.

"I never asked for it," Matt snapped back.

Tai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Mr. Hotshot, I'm sure you didn't. That's why you just allowed him to channel your power to destroy us."

"I didn't…"

"Choice? There is always a choice," Tai's image began walking away into the foggy mist.

"But…"

It was too late, Tai was already gone, disappearing in the mist.

Sora looked at him, her reddish brown eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry. He's right. You have the blood of the Dark Master running in your veins, and you are our enemy. Or by now, were."

With that, she followed behind Tai.

"I'm allergic to Dark Masters. I'm sorry, Matt, I know you didn't want it this way," Joe said quietly, and he slowly backed away and dissapeared as well.

"Why? Why did you let us get destroyed?" Mimi sobbed, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she followed Joe.

"The technicality that you will follow our 'father's' footsteps is too great. And the fact that your powers helped destroy us only supports the theory as well," Izzy rambled about technical junk as he slowly dissapeared.

All that were remaining were TK and Kari. Matt looked at them desperately, his blue eyes begging.

"Good-bye,, Matt," Kari said slowly as she turned and started running after the others, a trail of tears marking her path.

"I… I have to go, Matt," TK looked away and slowly followed Kari, his own blue eyes filled with tears.

"Squirt…"

"Sorry, but… I don't have a choice in this," TK stopped and looked at his older brother, tears streaming freely from his eyes.

"Bro…" Matt reached out to hug his younger brother.

TK snapped.

"You're not my brother! You never were! It was all an accident!!! I don't love you anymore!! I HATE you!! You're just… somebody I met, that's all! Just get away from me! And stay away! You're the enemy, and you're definitely NOT my brother," he screamed, tearing away and his figure ran, farther into the mist before disappearing.

"TK!!" Matt yelled, trying to go after him, but the mist was keeping him penned in a small area. After pounding madly on the mist, trying to find a way through, he slumped down, teardrops raining down from the cobalt blue eyes. It had finally happened. He had lost everybody. Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Kari… and TK.

Someone. Anyone. Why don't you believe me?

He stayed there, slumped in his position as he rested on his knees, sorrow enveloping everything. No emotion left but sorrow. His friends were gone, each voluntarily leaving him. Because HE was the son of Piedmon. Because he had the blood of a Dark Master running through his veins.

There were no more emotions. None but sorrow. All was gone; love, fear, courage, happiness, hope, friendship, anger… they no longer existed, all overpowered by the overwhelming strength of sorrow.

"No… TK," he cried as he continued to beat the fog barriers half heartedly, finally losing all sense of hope and finally… giving up.

He had finally given up.

* * * *

His eyes suddenly sprang open. A quick glance around the room showed him that he was back in the room he had first woken up in.

__

A dream. It had just been a dream.

But the memory was still there, all too painfully clear to ever forget. Normally, he wouldn't be so affected by a dream (well, nightmare was the better word), but this was different, like looking into the future to some awful destiny. 

Destiny. How he loathed that word. Whoever invented that stupid word should have been flayed within an inch of their life.

That dream… it was like witnessing his deepest fears come to life. First it was watching his friends get killed, and then them abandoning him because of the fact that… no more denying it… he was Piedmon's son.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He felt… like he had betrayed the others in the team. He… he was useless, and it was going to be _his fault _that the others would lose the battle against Piedmon… and their lives as well.

No longer able to contain the emotions that threatened to eat him alive, he finally gave up.

He buried his face in his gloved hands. Tears streamed continuously down his face, his heart beat rapidly, and his breathes came out in short ragged breathes. He had never felt so useless, defeated… scared.

Throughout all this anguish, he never noticed that his hands (let alone his entire body) were no longer bathed in a softly glowing blue light, just visible to the naked eye, but now it was all too apparent, the bright blue light almost blinding (actually, it was blinding if you looked at him too long).

=I bet some of you are thinking, that dream wasn't THAT bad. Well, excuse me, I'm not that great of a writer, and besides, I've been in a hurry these past few days =

That's the end of part 1. Unfortunetely, this story was getting a lot longer than I was planning for it to, so I decided to split it into two and get this part up while I finish the rest. I'm doing pretty well in this story, considering the extremely weird idea…


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai and Saban, not me, storyline is mine, no copyright infringement, don't flame me, blah, blah, blah, blah, don't sue me, blah, blah, blah.

Son of the Dark Master, Part 2

Ooh… thanks to everybody who reviewed or just read the story. I didn't expect such nice comments (not because I have low self esteem… I have excellent self esteem, unlike my friend who needs a life and can stop being a perfectionist some time this century). I was pretty sure that it was you, Lady Cynthia, who started the concept, but I wasn't sure and didn't want to get flames (from a certain person called Reader, and no, I don't support yaoi so you can get your ass off the review sheets and leave me alone, and stop flaming everybody else too cause if you're so smart and everything, write a story so we can flame you in return)… uh, that was only made for 1 person, not everybody. Sorry if you feel offended, and yes, it's true I don't support yaoi. Yeah, so this should be the rest of the story as long as the computer is kind and keeps it under fifteen pages (which is a lot… I use size 9 Times New Roman). 

And my second note: If you think this second part of the story took a long time to put up, I'll have you know I'm taking 4 honor classes (with one of the hardest teachers in the whole school) and Japanese (so if any Japanese phrases come up, it's cause I'm practicing my Japanese, which I'm currently getting a very, very, very low B in) and I'm actually getting stressed (wonder of all wonders, I always try to tell myself that I won't get stressed) and suffering from insomnia.

Piedmon was truly unsure of what to make of the situation.

He himself had unchained his unconscious son and brought him to the small room (cell, in my opinion).

Of course, he hadn't failed to notice the piercing blue aura that surrounded Matt, and it's very hard to not notice when someone completely lets go of all restrain and starts weeping as he had. It was hard to imagine, taking in mind the image Matt portrayed as emotionless of all negative emotions.

"Seermon," he called, with little emotion.

"Yes sir?"

"When should we proceed with the next step."

"In several hours, sir."

"All right, you're dismissed."

Seermon quickly scampered away. Piedmon continued to watch as the normally reclusive child continued to let out his tears.

* * * *

However, Piedmon wasn't the only one who could see the blue light, so bright it could be seen for several miles (wow, no need for flashlights now! Just follow the glowing Digidestined!)

"TK?? What's wrong?" Kari asked as TK stopped and looked straight ahead.

"That… that light…" he stuttered.

"What light… oh, that light," Joe looked.

"It's awfully bright," Izzy commented.

"It's coming from Piedmon's castle!" Sora gasped.

"We gotta keep on going!" Tai yelled back to the others, already ahead. Even Mimi and Joe didn't complain, and they all followed quickly behind.

* * * *

He felt ashamed, letting his emotions overcome his common sense. And the crying certainly didn't help anything; his throat felt dry and his eyelids sticky. Parts of his hands were even wet where the tears had seeped through.

Then he did notice the blue aura that surrounded him, shining so brightly it lit the whole room.

"This is officially weird," he muttered softly to himself.

Slowly, he walked over to the window and looked out. It was almost evening, and the sun was setting. Pain still wracked through his body every time he moved, and every remembrance of the Digidestined… his friends… brought mental and emotional pain.

When he finally turned away from his intent search of the stars, he didn't notice a small group of people and Digimon making their way towards Spiral Mountain…

* * * *

"Uh… Tai? I know you're worried about Matt and everything, but don't you think it would be a good time to stop and rest?" Joe asked, and Tai looked back at the others. The only one who looked like they were in any condition to continue was TK. Sora, Mimi, and Kari were practically sleeping as they walked, Izzy had started muttering something that sounded like getting to school on time, and Joe just looked tired. The Digimon didn't look any better, most had fallen asleep during the short break.

Tai felt guilty as the girls looked at him with pleading glances. When he turned to look at TK, he also felt guilty.

TK is worried about his brother… uh, sorta.

"You guys can stay here. Patamon and I will go on," he stated calmly.

Tai's eyes bulged large enough to make him look like a Gekomon.

"No way, TK! Matt told me to take care of you, and taking care of you doesn't mean let you go and practically throw yourself into the hands of the enemy!"

"I'm going! You guys stay, but I'm going," TK replied hotly.

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"It's amazing that Tai always gets into fights… especially if the person he's fighting against are related," Izzy commented.

"I DO NOT!" Tai yelled.

"We're staying here… and that's final," Tai finished.

"But…" TK protested, but Tai clamped a hand over his mouth.

"TK, the Digimon, not to mention us, are pooped. We can't exactly fight against the Dark Master if we're dead on our feet, can we?"

TK wrenched Tai's hand off.

"What if Matt's in trouble??" TK demanded.

"TK, Matt wouldn't want you to be staying up past your bed time, even if his life depended on it, okay?"

"I don't believe you."

"TK, I don't care if we have to tie you to a tree, we're staying here tonight," Izzy told him firmly.

* * * *

Piedmon chuckled as he watched the Digidestined settled down. Everything was going perfectly. If things continued on perfectly, he would have fulfilled his agenda. Which was basically…

Sunday (today) Evening ~ Take control over Yamato's inner powers (yeah, he called Matt, Yamato, okay?)

Sunday Night ~ Destroy Digidestined

Monday Morning ~ Revive Metalseadramon and Puppetmon (don't ask)

Monday Afternoon ~ Make Gennai Suffer

Monday Evening ~ Kill Gennai

Tuesday ~ Take over the Digiworld

Wednesday ~ Try to get Yamato to APPRECIATE that he's my son.

Thursday ~ Try to get Yamato to APPRECIATE that he's my son.

Friday ~ Same as Thursday

Saturday ~ Same as Friday

Luckily for all you people who must already be bored with reading Piedmon's week agenda, we will be skipping the rest of the month's agenda (which is basically the same as Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday's agendas.)

One of the Bakemon rushed into the room.

"Everything is ready, my lord."

Piedmon looked up.

"What, time already? My, time flies when you're being evil," he laughed, getting up.

The Bakemon followed as Piedmon walked towards Matt's room (cell).

"How is my son, Bakemon?"

The Bakemon stopped and gawked at Piedmon.

"Uh…"

Piedmon sighed.

"Still not cooperating?"

"You might need to use an anesthetic on him, sir," Bakemon replied hesitantly.

Piedmon resisted the urge to begin pounding his head against the wall, but it was a very close call.

Almost timidly, he opened the door, and was met, face to face, with a glowing blue light (AKA you know who… right?).

* * * *

TK tried to be as quiet as possible as he pulled on his shoes and got everything together. The others were sleeping; Tai hadn't bothered to have a night watch because everybody had simply been too tired.

Quickly, he turned and scanned the area, finally catching sight of his target, the castle on the nearly naked Spiral Mountain, where the blue light continued to shine brightly.

Unfortunately, as he began his journey towards his target, he stepped on a twig, and it made a sound so loud TK thought it was an explosion. He quickly looked back, and to his great relief, nobody was awake. Sighing with relief, he turned and ran into Kari.

"ACK!"

"TK! What are you doing?" Kari demanded.

"Go back to sleep, Kari."

"You're going after him, aren't you?" Kari hissed.

"So what if I am?"

"You can't go, TK! It's too dangerous!"

"He's my brother! He would have done the same for me if the roles were switched."

"But the roles aren't switched."

"What if?"

"I can't let you leave, TK."

"Kari, what if it was Tai?"

"What?"

"What if it was Tai being held by Piedmon? Wouldn't you want to go after him?"

"That isn't any of your business."

"Come on, Kari, you know you would."

"So maybe I would, but that doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to."

"I'm going."

"If you do, I'll wake the others."

"I'm still going."

TK looked at her, pleading in his innocent blue eyes. Kari finally sighed.

"All right, but I'm going with you."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Do you want to wake the others up?"

"No…"

"Then let's get going."

Kari cleverly ignored TK's soft cursing as the two continued on toward Spiral Mountain.

* * * *

So that glowing ball of blue light is my son. Okay, I can get through this," Piedmon thought a bit stupidly as he walked over to the glowing mass of light. When Matt turned to glare at him, his blue eyes narrowing, Piedmon felt a bit scared.

It's no big deal. He doesn't have the training to use his powers against you. So you're in no danger… right? Why am I talking to myself like this? I know I'm going to win, with that thought, Piedmon grinned at his son.

"Well, Yamato, in a few hour's time, we'll be rulers of the Digiworld, and the Digidestined will plague us no more."

Honestly, is that supposed to make me happy? Matt thought.

"I just need you to come with your deal old daddy and then the real entertainment will begin."

"Like hell I will."

"Why must you be so difficult? Honestly, if this was a normal father son relationship, I'm sure you would be dying to help me!"

"Dying? Interesting choice of words."

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Look who's talking."

"You are the son of a Dark Master, the most powerful one at that. Why can't you just appreciate it?"

"Well, it's hard to appreciate somebody who's off to kill your friends."

"Friendship. It's just an illusion!"

"Only because you've never had any! So you try to prevent anybody else from experiencing it as well!"

"We only have a couple more hours before the moon returns to night! Now are you going to do what I tell you to do or not!"

"How about… NOT?"

* * * *

"Wait… can you hear something?"

"Kari, I'm already jumping at every twig that is stepped on, do you have to keep on scaring me? I'm not going back."

"No… listen!"

"Kari, this is getting stupid!"

"Will you just listen?"

"I'm going to keep looking for Matt! He's my brother!"

"Ack! Will you shut up already?"

"Why don't you?"

"Grow up!"

"Make me!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" the two screamed as Machinedramon suddenly towered over them.

"What do we have here? Two little chicks lost?"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * * *

Piedmon was seething inside, and so was Matt. It looked like their argument could go on forever. Piedmon was seriously considering using the anesthetic like Bakemon had suggested, but that would be impossible cause he needed to be awake and healthy, or he would probably die, and Piedmon would too. Matt was just wishing that Piedmon would suddenly disappear and reappear in a room filled with rabid weasels. Was that really too much to ask?

Suddenly, Machinedramon stomped in (don't ask, I know he's big, just don't ask.).

"Well, look what we have here, more guests," Piedmon exclaimed happily.

"I found these two twerps lurking around outside," Machinedramon replied, dumping TK and Kari on the floor.

TK! Kari! Shit, Tai's gonna kill me.

"Matt! That glowing light was you?" TK asked, surprised.

"Looks like he can rival me as the Digidestined of light," Kari also gawked.

Matt could feel himself blush, although it was hard to see under all the blue light.

"Are you guys all right?"

"How sweet, makes me wish I had a camcorder," Piedmon mockingly brushed away a mock tear.

Suddenly (again), Machinedramon reached down and grabbed the two Digidestined.

"MATT!!! Help me!!" TK yelled (that sounds stupid, doesn't it?).

"TK! Kari!"

Matt whirled on his father (yeah, yeah, I admit it, all right? I'm weird and stupid.).

"Let them go! They didn't do anything!"

"Now, I sort of think of them as trump cards. So are you going to do what I want you to do, or are they going to end up as my target practices," Piedmon grinned, flashing one of the brightly gleaming swords.

Matt faltered.

"MATT!!!! DON'T DO IT!" Kari screamed.

"All right, Yamato, I'll give you ten seconds to decide… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6…

Crap and double crap (Sorry. Been reading too much Arestophanes)

5… 4… 3…

What should I do? TK's my brother!

2… 1…

"ALL RIGHT!" Matt yelled just as Piedmon was about to throw his sword at Kari.

"See, that wasn't painful, was it?" Piedmon smirked.

"Speak for yourself."

"Now, this way, son."

Matt didn't move.

"I thought you were going to let them go."

"Well, you must be joking. I'm keeping them until I'm sure I have what I want," Piedmon looked back at him.

Matt just glared back, fury radiating from his azure eyes.

* * * *

"TAI WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY SO YOU BETTER WAKE UP ALL OF YOU GET OVER HERE CAUSE THEY'RE GONE AND PROBABLY WENT TO FIND MATT AND SAVE HIM BUT NOW WHO KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM SO WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kari! Why did she go! She must have gone with TK!"

"I wonder what could have possessed them to leave?"

"KARI!! WHERE ARE YOU????"

"Be quiet, Tai!"

"We have to go find them!!!"

"Should we split up?"

"No, I think it would be better if we stayed together this time."

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go and find them!"

* * * *

TK watched desperately as Piedmon began some ridiculous chant that he couldn't keep track of, but he wasn't really concentrating.

_It's all my fault. If I hadn't insisted on going, we wouldn't have gotten caught and Matt wouldn't be doing this._

It's all my fault.

IT'S ALL MY FAULT!

Why was I so stupid? Why did I let this happen?

And now I got Kari in the mess! I'm so useless! Stupid!

Why did I do this?

=Note from author: From this point on, I was watching the Pokemon Movie 2000 at the same time as I was typing, so if it gets messed up, screwy, weird, or anything like that… either it's supposed to be that way or you can blame it on the movie.=

TK watched in anguish as he began to watch things that made his nightmares seem pleasant. I mean, how often do you get to witness your "brother" get his "inner power" taken over by some evil Dark master who is his father and who is going to use that power to destroy you and all your friends and then take over the Digiworld and your world?

Not very often, especially since you haven't been to the Digiworld (at least, I don't think you have).

Kari was mentally kicking herself. Why hadn't she told Tai and the others that TK was going out? Then they wouldn't have been caught in the first place, and they wouldn't be in this mess. It was all HER fault!!!!! Why hadn't she been smart enough to wake up Tai? Or Sora? Or anybody else? It wouldn't have been that hard. And now because she hadn't told anybody and instead not only agreed to allow TK to go but went with him, they were gonna die. And so were the others. And Matt would spend the rest of his life (probably pretty long… who knows how long Digimon love?) blaming himself, which isn't really a very good life to look forward to.

And of course, we all know what Matt is thinking.

_This is all my fault. Why did I have to get him involved?_

Ah yes, conveniently forgetting that he hadn't gotten TK and Kari involved and falling back to that terrible self esteem which makes me want to fix him up with one of my other perfectionist friends (don't tell her or she'll kill me), but that isn't the point, is it? I guess that means I should go back to what the heck Piedmon was doing, shouldn't I?

Sigh, sigh, sigh.

Finally, Piedmon finished his chant (the reason why I didn't put up the so called chant is because I suck at writing those type of things (also romance, but that isn't what I'm doing right now)), and impossible as it may seem, Matt seemed to grow even brighter, as if being consumed by a brilliant blue light.

Piedmon started laughing, as if high on drugs on something.

"The power is more than I ever imagined! Now the real fun will begin," he laughed, and out of the blue (bad choice of words, thought TK), several figures dropped into the coliseum.

"TK!"

"KARI!"

"TAI! SORA! IZZY! JOE! MIMI!" the two Digidestined yelled back.

"Well, looky here? You decided to join us! Now I can destroy you all in one evening, isn't that perfect?"

"We're not going down without a fight! Agumon, digivolve!" Tai yelled.

"I don't think so!" Piedmon laughed, throwing a net of shimmering blue over the Digimon and pinning them down.

"What? I don't have the strength to digivolve!" Agumon gasped.

"I don't either," Gomamon replied.

"We all don't," Tentomon pointed out.

"The net must have sucked out all their energy," Izzy pointed out.

"Well, no duh!!!!" Mimi snapped back.

"And now, time for you all to die. Who wants to go first?" Piedmon laughed.

He gazed at the Digidestined, his gaze finally resting on Mimi.

"You. I was going to destroy you first last time, so I might as well make up for the mistake and destroy you first THIS time!"

Mimi gasped, but she didn't start to cry.

Don't cry… don't cry! Remember what happened last time? But this time, no Chumon to save you.

"No."

"No?" Piedmon turned to stare at Matt.

"If you're so strong now, why don't you let the Digimon fight, huh? Are you afraid to lose?" Matt challenged.

Piedmon whirled on his son.

"I am NOT afraid to lose," Piedmon hissed.

"Then prove it."

"All right then," Piedmon snapped as the net suddenly dissapeared. But as soon as the Digimon tried to get out, Piedmon blasted them again, and they were all sent back to in training forms (except Tsunomon cause he was already in his in training form).

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tai yelled.

"Who says I play fair?" Piedmon replied bluntly.

Cleverly, the Digidestined chose not to reply to that remark.

Piedmon continued to watch them triumphantly.

"I have finally done what Devimon, Myotismon, Venommyotismon, Metalseadramon, and Puppetmon could never do! I have succeeded in bringing the Digidestined to my mercy, and even your pathetic crests or Digimon! Face it, you have lost."

=Pikachumaniac: Mwahahaha! I have an extreme urge to leave off right here, but there's no point in doing that, so might as well finish the entire thing and get it up before annoying everybody with my annoying comments (exactly why I like Gomamon the most out of all the Digimon, he rocks! Glares at my Patamon loving friend. Gomamon!!!) Plus I never really liked cliffhangers myself, so I might as well stop acting like Lugia… wait a second… that's not right!! Hypocrite is what I meant. =D =

* * * *

Gennai couldn't believe it. After all he had done to try and prevent this from every happening… it was still happening. He was a fool to even think of preventing this from happening. He knew that when he had first gotten hold of Matt, he couldn't simply destroy him, not only because he would become the Digidestined or that he was not the kind of person who would do that type of thing, but it seemed pointless and he thought he had taken every precaution to make sure it wouldn't happen.

Perhaps he should have. Perhaps the fates could have chosen another Digidestined of friendship.

Perhaps.

Should have.

Maybe.

Could have.

Did.

Possibly.

Maybe…

Maybe…

No longer. There was nothing more he could do. He couldn't go and save the Digidestined; he was at the moment, too weak. He had to do something… but what?

There was nothing he could do. The only one who had the power to defeat Piedmon in his current strength was Matt, but he did not have the training to defeat Piedmon. So unless Gennai could somehow cram in a thousand years worth of training into Matt's head, nothing could be done.

It was pointless to even try hoping, and he knew that soon after the Digidestined were destroyed, it would only be a matter of time before Piedmon came after _him_.

Ever since he had laid eyes on Piedmon that first time, he had known that it was more than possible that Piedmon would be the one to destroy him.

And now it looked like his thoughts were finally going to come true.

* * * *

"And now for the main attraction, I'm going to tell you all a story (all the Digidestined including Matt groan loudly). You see, once upon a time, some Digidestined tried to challenge the Dark Master, Piedmon, but they got nothing out of all their troubles and eventually were destroyed and turned to Digidust. The End. No, I think I will do this more effectively. Should I do eenie, meenie, minie, mo, or one potato, two potato?" Piedmon chuckled evilly.

The Digidestined (uh… excluding Matt), watched him defiantly, as if daring him to make the first move.

"Let's see… eenie, meenie, minie, mo… you," Piedmon finished, pointing directly at…

NO! TK!!!

Matt's mind raced.

_I have to do something._

They're my friends.

He's my brother.

I don't care what they say.

I don't care what happens.

I need to help them, like they've always helped me whenever I_ was in trouble._

I can't just watch this, I have to at least try!

This is my fight, and I'm the only one who is in any condition to defeat Piedmon… father or not.

I… have… to… do… SOMETHING!!!!!!!!

* * * *

Tai gawked as the blue light that surrounded Matt grew even brighter (okay, so maybe I'm using that a little too much cause at the rate I'm going, I bet that not only can the people in the real world see it, the aliens in another dimension can see it!!!!!), but surprisingly, his form could still be seen through the blinding light (so I'm contradicting a couple laws of who knows what, but at least there's still gravity!). His head was down, eyes closed, and it almost looked to Tai that he was mediating or something like that.

Ooh, Yamato, great time to start meditating when we're about to die!!!!!!!

Suddenly, Piedmon started roaring as he felt his control over his own power (at least, the power that he got from channeling Matt's power) begin to lose hold.

"No! That's not possible!" he roared, "The prophecy never said anything about this happening!!"

"Well… it is scientifically possible that the prophecy could be out of date," Izzy muttered to the other Digidestined (still not including Matt).

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" Piedmon yelled, although all the Digidestined (this time including Matt) ignored him.

The intense blue light suddenly blasted towards the Digidestined like arrows, impaling themselves in the Digidestined.

"_Oh my god, what is happening????_" Sora yelled as they were all covered in blue light. But each of the Digidestined's blue light were soon replaced by the colors of their respective crests.

"We're all glowing!" Mimi exclaimed, green radiating, "Why couldn't I be having pink?"

"NO! This can't be happening! It's not supposed to happen! Why is this happening?" Piedmon yelled, "Machinedramon, destroy them!!!"

Machinedramon (no, I didn't forget about him) started racing towards the Digidestined. They scattered, and he turned and started trying to run down Joe and Mimi.

"Joe! Mimi!" Kari yelled.

Machinedramon was almost upon them, but when Joe and Mimi raised their hands as if to keep Machinedramon away, the light that surrounded them suddenly collected at their hands, and a blast of water (thanks to Joe) suddenly blasted out, strong enough to slam Machinedramon into the wall across the stadium like building. Vines suddenly sprang out from the dead ground and began to wrap around the evil Dark Master (still redundant, still doing it, I need a life), keeping him from moving.

"This is getting ridiculous! Don't think some weeds are going to stop me! Giga Cannon (is that his attack? I don't remember)!" he roared, and the blasts flew out, towards TK and Kari.

What's going on? Tai thought as both TK and Kari's hands grew eerily with their respectively colored lights. Yellow and pink blasts slammed into the attack and destroyed it, making small clouds of dust as the attacks collided.

"I think I'm beginning to figure out what is happening," Izzy commented as he watched, his own figure radiating purple.

"Yeah? Will you please tell us then?" Tai replied.

"I think that in his desperatality to save TK, his… uh, I dunno what happened (all characters, excluding Matt but including Machinedramon and Piedmon either sweatdrop or do those anime faints)… I mean, I don't know WHY it happened!!!! But his power… I dunno, I guess it overloaded and we sorta got… uh… some of it."

Tai and Sora were staring slack jawed at Izzy, who sweatdropped.

"Well, uh, that's really all I know right now," he shrugged.

"So… how do we get these… I don't know, powers to start working?"

"Beats me, I've never had superpowers before."

"But Mimi, Joe, TK, and Kari have gotten the hang of it," Sora pointed out, as they watched Joe, TK, and Kari effectively blast Machinedramon.

"This is getting ridiculous. I don't need his powers to destroy you, I will simply destroy you on my own!" Piedmon roared.

"Don't come any closer!" Sora yelled, and a red fireball slammed into his chest.

He looked dazed for a moment, but an expression of deep fury took over his face.

"I WILL destroy you all!"

"Stay back!" was Izzy's reply, and purple lightning streaked towards Piedmon, who ducked, but they continued on and blasted Machinedramon. Since Machinedramon was already extremely wet (thanks to Joe), the water conducted the electricity and the effect was a lot stronger than it usually would have been. Machinedramon gave one last roar before slowly turning to Digidust.

"Yeah! We got him!" Joe yelled, getting a huge confidence boost from the destruction of the second to last Dark Master.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon bellowed, and the gleaming swords were on a direct course towards Kari, before an orange blast of fire completely destroyed it, courtesy of Tai.

"It seems that our own attacks have something to do with the Digimon's own powers… Agumon and Biyomon are both similar to fire, Tentomon to electricity, Gomamon to water, and Palmon to water. And it's probably Angemon and Angewomon with their rays of light and hope that have to do with TK and Kari's powers."

"That was all very interesting, Izzy," Tai replied as one of his fireballs smashed (finally figured out a new word, thank god for Thesauruses) into Piedmon.

* * * *

_Ooh, it hurts._

Everything hurts, and I think I'm getting a migraine and an ulcer.

Damn, I sound like Joe.

Are they okay?

Why am I like this?

Wake up, Ishida, wake up!

But it's so hard!

Why am I arguing with myself? It's not that hard to open your eyes.

You wanna bet?

Just open your eyes.

The clear blue eyes opened to the world. It was completely blue, no pupils (similar to when Matt had been trapped in the cave, but since that hasn't happened yet in this alternative universe story, this part has to be in paranthethis). Just straight clear blue.

Piedmon whirled around to face his son, the Digidestined gawked.

"You betrayed me! You betrayed your heritage, you betrayed all evil! How could you do this??" he yelled.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Piedmon ignored him, and continued to advance towards him.

But as soon as he reached out to touch the light, he was thrown back by a huge blast of ice, carrying him into the far wall.

Piedmon groaned and slumped down.

"Is he…" Izzy began, but Motimon shook his head (uh, sorta, how much of a head does he have?).

"If he was, he would begin to turn to Digidust by now."

"Oh yeah."

"Tai… I want you to take the others and the Digimon and get out of here," Matt said slowly and calmly.

Tai shook his head.

"We're not leaving you. You might need our help."

The azure blue eyes narrowed.

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"We're not leaving you! That's what friends are for, and you know it!"

Matt didn't reply, but a blue translucent sphere began to form around the Digidestined (still not including Matt), similar to the one Piximon had used during their first encounter with the Dark Masters.

"What are you doing, Ishida????" Tai yelled.

"Getting you guys to safety."

"We're not leaving you!" Tai repeated.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

The light solidified, and no matter how hard the Digidestined tried to get through, whether by using their attacks or by simply pounding on it, they couldn't get out of it. Slowly, the sphere began to lift in the air.

"Matt! Why won't you let us stay? We can help!" TK yelled.

TK… you wouldn't understand.

"You're my brother! At least let me help you!" TK begged.

"You can't. I have to do this alone."

"Like hell you do!!!!!!!! I'm your brother! I want to help you!"

Matt suddenly glared at TK.

"You're NOT my brother, so just get out of here and stop risking your ass for me! Just GO!!"

With these final words, it was as if a bat had hit the ball and it suddenly started zooming down Spiral Mountain.

TK, everybody, they were all speechless. Even though they had thought about it, none of them would just straight out proclaim it, and they never thought Matt would ever want to accept that TK wasn't his brother. TK, most of all, was hurt. He couldn't believe that Matt would do this to him.

_No. No, he's lying! He can't mean it! He does love me, he is my brother! But why would he tell me that? Why? Don't do this to me, Matt! DON'T!!!!!_

* * * *

"That was stupid," Piedmon hissed as he advanced on his son.

"Perhaps."

"You have denied me of my victory! I don't care if you are my son or not! You… will die."

"We are related only by flesh and blood. Nothing more," was the calm reply.

"Well? Are you prepared to die?"

"You seem awfully confident." (He does, doesn't he?)

"I'm confident because I know I will win! Trump Sword!"

"Lightning Blade," (I know, I know, I was drawing a total blank, and I was also tired and cranky, so please don't kill me for using the lightning blade idea, I don't know who started it, but I do know it's not me, so I don't own it, blah, blah, blah, another disclaimer, oh joy.) a thin sword with the hilt emblazoned with the symbol of friendship appeared.

"A duel is what you want? That is exactly what you will get," Piedmon growled, grasping his own sword and coming face to face with Matt.

=yeah. He's talking to himself at this part, no special fates in his head asking him questions=

_You do know you're probably going to die._

Yes, I do know.

Then why are you doing it?

I dunno.

Bull, you do know.

So the others will be all right.

Why are you killing yourself to save the others?

I dunno.

You are awfully confused.

Hey, you're the voice in my head.

At least I have some clue about what I'm doing.

If you want to know, I'm willing to sacrifice myself for my friends.

Friends? Who?

Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Kari… TK. Tsunomon. They're all my friends, no matter what people say.

No matter what.

It was as if he had a sudden burst of energy, and he lashed out, catching Piedmon's blade and using his strength to make it fly out of Piedmon's grasp.

Piedmon blinked as he watched his last resort fly away from him. He was now completely defenseless, no doubt about it. He was drained from fighting the Digidestined, he no longer had any more swords, all the other Dark Masters were already destroyed… he had nothing left. He looked up at Matt, who was still holding his sword at Piedmon's neck, bathed in the eerily glowing blue light (the sword and Matt, not Piedmon).

"You're not going to kill me, are you, Matt? I'm your father, remember that. You are my son, my flesh and blood."

Matt watched Piedmon.

"I am your son, although I wish I wasn't. And you are my father, although you no longer wish it to be. As said before, we are only connected by flesh and blood, and there is nothing else to prevent me from killing you."

"If you kill me, you will destroy yourself. You are running out of energy, and you will not have enough time to escape when this mountain comes crashing to the ground, and you will die," Piedmon warned.

The sword never wavered.

"I know."

Several seconds later, Piedmon was turning to Digidust as he had been run through by the sword. When his entire body had dissolved, the sword dropped to the ground with a dull clang, and the mountain began to collapse as there was nothing left.

Matt fell to his hands and knees, the blue light completely gone. He had used too much; giving the Digidestined their powers and using it to get them away, and then the battle.

He watched as the castle began to crumble right on top of him.

A huge block of stone came crashing towards him, and he quickly moved away, although barely in time. But another block came raining down, and for everyone he dodged, more came down. Finally, one succeeded in falling on his head, and he only had enough time to bring his gloved hand to the wound and back down to see the blood spreading, before he felt darkness envelope him.

_Well, it was good while it lasted._

TK… I'm sorry for what I said.

I hope you can forgive me.

I'll miss you.

All of you.

My friends…

* * * *

Tai watched the mountain through his telescope, and gasped as the mountain completely dissapeared and the castle came crashing down to earth.

"The castle is collapsing!" he yelled to the others.

A collective gasp could be heard.

"But… Matt… he's still there," Joe stammered.

"We have to help him," Mimi agreed.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled.

"Biyomon digivolve to… BIRDRAMON digivolve to… GARUDAMON!!!" (Oh, if you're wondering, let's pretend that the Digimon have finally gained enough energy to digivolve).

The Digidestined and Digimon quickly climbed onto Garudomon's hands. Sora looked down at TK, who hadn't moved.

"TK? Aren't you coming?" Kari asked.

"Do… do you think Matt meant what he said?" TK asked, his blue eyes filling with tears.

The Digidestined looked at each other.

"TK, Matt might say things and mean them, but this is something he would never ever truly intend," Tai finally stated.

"Really?"

"Really, TK," Sora agreed. Tai reached a hand out to TK, who eagerly took it and they flew off towards the dusty remains of Spiral Mountain.

* * * *

_Darkness._

Light.

The light is so close… but still so far. I want to reach for it, but I can't.

I can't move. I can't feel anything.

Where am I?

What is that light?

I feel like I need to go there, but this darkness is keeping me back.

I gotta get there.

But they don't need me anymore, right?

I have to say good-bye though.

But when you say good-bye, it means you're going to see them again.

And I don't think I am.

But the light, it's so inviting.

Just try, Matt, try to get there.

But it's so hard.

Everything is hard.

It was hard before.

So what if it's hard now?

Well, it's harder now.

You sound like a whiny brat, Matt, just go towards the light.

This sounds very science fictional.

Hey, I'm just a voice in your head. If you don't want to take my advice, then don't take it.

No. I'm going.

Good. But I doubt you will have that much time when you get there.

Oh joy, what great news.

* * * *

"Matt! Matt, where are you?"

"Yo! You here?!"

"Come on, where are you?"

"Can you hear us? MATT????"

"This isn't time to fool around, TK's really worried!"

"Come out!"

"MATT!!!"

As the Digidestined yelled, trying to find their friend, the Digimon dug around the ruins, overturning rocks and trying to find the Digidestined of friendship.

"Hey! He's over here!" Gomamon yelled. The Digidestined and Digimon all rushed over, and what they saw did not make any of them the least bit happier.

Sure, it was Matt, but he didn't look too good. The olive green turtleneck was ripped and there was a bloody gash on his head which turned some of the blonde hair to a dirty goldish red. His arm looked broken, and numerous bruises and cuts dotted the blonde, and all in all, he just didn't look too good.

"Matt? Come on, Matt, wake up!" TK begged, grabbing Matt's hand and squeezing it tightly.

Slowly, very slowly, the eyes flickered and opened.

"TK??"

"Matt! Are you okay? When will you get up, Matt? Can you get up?"

"TK…"

"We still have to get home, Matt! I won't tell anybody that you're not my real brother, nobody needs to know! Come on Matt, please get up," TK continued to beg, his innocent blue eyes pleading.

Slowly, Matt shook his head.

"I can't, squirt."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Of course you'll make it! You're my brother! You'll be all right, right guys?" TK turned his gaze from his brother to the others, and looked at their sad expressions.

"TK…" Sora started.

"No! Matt, you'll be all right!"

"TK, I want you to tell dad that I'm sorry…"

"Matt! Don't talk like that!"

"Tell mom I forgive her for everything, and I'm sorry we never really got to talk the last time we saw each other…"

"Matt! You'll be all right, and then you can tell them yourself!"

"I love you squirt, I really do."

"Then don't leave me! You can't leave me."

"TK, don't forget me."

"I can't! You'll be here to remind me."

"You're the best little brother anybody could ever want…"

"Don't go! You can't go!"

But the hand he was holding so tightly and lovingly slowly grew limp, and the blue eyes closed to the world, no longer seeing.

* * * * =Pikachumaniac backs away from all the Matt lovers, all waving pitchforks and yelling "witch! witch!"=

Tai didn't know what to do. TK had collapsed, hugging his brother's body and crying. Sora was holding onto Kari, and Joe tenderly held Mimi, tears all too apparent. The Digimon were comforting Tsunomon, who was crying his heart (don't know where it would be, considering he has nothing but a head, but oh well) out. Tai knew without looking that there were tears coming down his own face. No matter how much he had fought with the antisocial teen (well, he technically wasn't a teen, but it sounds good ^_~), Matt had still been his friend and they had enjoyed so much together.

I… I can't believe he's dead. I wish he was back. I really do. I don't care if we spend the entire day arguing, I just wish he was back! He can be such a pain in the @$$ sometimes, but I don't' care! He's my friend!"

Izzy had turned away from the others, tears streaming down his own face.

I can't believe we lost him.

Joe patted Mimi's shoulder, even as she cried hysterically and got his cream colored vest wet.

What was the point? How could this happen! How could we lose him! Damn it, he was our friend!

TK felt worse of all, his blue eyes glistening with tears and his heart thumping quickly.

Matt! No! You can't be dead! Come on, Matt, wake up! Please wake up! We have so much to do together! Mom's waiting for us! We're supposed to take care of each other, mom said so! Please! Just wake up! TK sniffed as he grabbed Matt's hand and held it close.

"Hope. Come on Matt, I still have hope and I hope and wish that you are still alive," he whispered softly, choking every once in a while on his tears.

The crest of hope began to glow.

* * * *

Mimi and Joe were the first to notice it. The others noticed soon after. After all, it is hard to notice the yellow aura that surrounded the brothers.

TK didn't notice, tears still streaming down his face.

Matt! Please come back! I still need you!

The yellow light intensified.

You're my brother! I need you to protect me! To help me! Please!!

TK closed his eyes, tears still coming steadily as he held on even more tightly to Matt's hand and brought it close to him.

Therefore… he didn't notice it when Matt started to breath again, his chest moving up and down, quicker at every passing breath.

The Digidestined continued to watch as the breathing became steadier, although TK failed to notice. In fact, he failed to notice until the hand he as holding so tightly squeezed back. TK looked up, the sun gleaming on his tears, and he looked down to see his brother, smiling faintly as he brought his other hand up and gently brushed away one of TK's tears.

"Squirt… if you don't let go… of my hand… you're going to cut off… my blood circulation."

"MATT!!!" TK yelled joyfully, throwing himself around Matt's neck.

* * * *

Gennai watched proudly as the two brothers embraced, and how they laughed when Matt joked about being choked to death so quickly after recovering from death.

They had triumphed again, and he should never have doubted him.

For friendship, determination, and love are very powerful forces.

The End.

All right, it ended a bit abruptly, but I am satisfied with it. I hope you liked it, and I hope nobody freaked when I killed Matt… it was temporary, and really, I could never kill Yama-san. This is my first real long story for any show, and I hope you liked it. And again, thank you to all those wonderful comments. I know this part may not be as good as the last part, but I still enjoyed writing it.

Please R&R, and please no flames. If you don't have something nice to say, just don't say it. Thanks for reading, and… well… I have no idea what I was drinking when I wrote this. Can you believe I did most of this while watching the Pokemon Movie 2000? I must have watched it 5 times while writing this! I'm going to be able to memorize it soon if this keeps up!

Pikachumaniac


End file.
